Talk:Miles-Maya Relationship/@comment-12319345-20140328222509
I seriously just love this couple so much. I don't care what the haters say, this is the kind of relationship that I wish that I had in high school, and even now. There is no doubt that Maya and Miles bring out the absolute best in each other. Before Maya met Miles, she was going through a stage of terrible grief after experiencing probably one of the most traumatic events in her life. She was going through a period of self- destruction and by meeting Miles, she has once again gained that spark that was there when she was with Cam. Miles has helped her find not only happiness, but love again. Maya has also been such a good influence on Miles. It has been quite evident that he does not have the most ideal home life in regards to the relationship that he has with his family. Because of this, he feels that he has no self worth and he tends to be very self-destructive when he messes up. Now, Maya is the best person to be in his life right now because she has demonstrated time and time again that she will not tolerate his behavior. She isn't afraid to tell him when he's out of line and is acting irrationally. Maya reminds him that he is worth something and that he is a good person that deserves to be loved because he does not get that attention from his own family There is no doubt in my mind that they care for each other dearly and they really do love each other. Maya was so upset about him throwing the party because she cares about Miles and she knows how his relationship with his father has an emotional toll on him. Pretty much anything that Miles does is because he loves Maya and he cares about her. When he helped her find who made the Facerange page, when he helped her find Tristan, when he dressed up in a ridiculous costume in order to help her the feel less embarrassed, and even when he told Perino that Zig had drugs in his possession. The last point might not have been the most morally correct thing for Miles to do, but he had the best intentions in mind and he was looking out for Maya's safety. What I also love about this couple is the fact that they share so many parallels with my other Degrassi OTP, Eclare. Eli and Miles are both VERY emotionally driven and impulsive. Both of them are also very protective of Clare and Maya and they will not hesitate to look out for their well being. The prime example is the Semi Formal and the Vegas Night dance. When Fitz told Eli that he was going to have sex with Clare, it really hit a nerve and Eli automatically jumped into defense mode. He put the ipecac into Fitz's drink to teach him a lesson in order to have the upper hand in their rivalry so he would leave Clare alone. Miles' situation was a little different, but he still had the same intentions. When he told Perino about Zig having drugs, his intention was not to hurt Zig out of jealousy, he wanted to ensure that Maya wouldn't be dragged into a potentially dangerous situation and he was concerned about her safety. I know that they are having issues now, but I think that they are going to work everything out in the end. This is Miles' first serious relationship and he clearly loves Maya more than anything. He will not let her go without a fight. I am so looking forward to seeing what the writers have in store for this couple and I am eagerly anticipating the scene when Maya finally opens up to Miles about what happened to Campbell.